nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilithdora of the Golden Horde
' 'Khagan Ilithdora Chinggid-Dawnsinger '''is the current Khagan of the Chinggid Ulus, or the Empress of the more commonly known name of the Golden Horde, and the Grand Princess of Quel'thalas. She is the military leader of the Khaganate and is considered the rightful successor to her father, the late-Chinggis Khagan. History Childhood Ilithdora's early life is recorded as fathered by the Half-Blood Elf Chinggis Khagan, the leader of the Golden Horde and Grand Magistrix Belatha. She was also raised with several more siblings, fully-related or only partly. Her childhood was in Silvermoon City, educated and groomed to be generals of the Chinggid Khagan's army. Countess of Silverpine Forest Upon reaching adulthood, Ilithdora was assigned Silverpine Forest as her fiefdom, under the vassalage of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. Underthe Dark Lady, she was trained further, learning much as she can from the Dark Rangers. The captain of the Keshik Centaurs attached to her was Subutai, a veteran of the battles against the Iron Horde. Kurultai after Genji Khagan's death After the news of the Genji Khagan's death, Ilithdora and her siblings attended the Kurultai ordered to determine the new Khagan of the Horde. A politcal fallout broke between the late-Khagan's inner-circle with camps divided on how the successor is selected: Khan Kelbin of the Kalimdor division of the Horde called for the successor to be decided by military merit but Khan Persen Flameforge of the Eastern division argued that the sucessor should be one of the Khagan's children. The schism grew bigger when voting ended and counts were even. Both sides unilaterally declared their own leaders: Tukik Hillbinder, a Tauren general and Vyalash, Ilithdora's brother. When no settlement could be made, the two Hordes clashed at the meeting with both sides retreating back to their respective capitals. Gilneas rebellion Ilithdora took part in supressing the rebellion at Gilneas orchestrated by Arlen Greymane: the self-proclaimed King of Gilneas. As her forces grouped with her brothers', scouts reported how the Worgen rebels were hiding in the forest. Vyalash Khan, though initially present was forced to leave when he was coughing blood. The command was given to Duke Darius, another of Ilithdora's brothers. Darius was notorious of his methods but as the next in-line to the Khanate he took priority in command. Observing the nearly perpetual rain he ordered the torching of the entire land. Using the cannons he brought, ordered the firing of oil tanks into the forest and placed his machine guns to protect them from the rebels that realised what he was doing. When oil tanks were fired in all locations, he ordered for conventional cannonballs to be shot, creating a chain-reaction that engulfed all of Gilneas in inextingushable fire. Duchess Ilithdora saw her brother's forces enter a massacre and stopped her own forces from taking part in the killing the Worgen that escaped from the forest. Although she only targeted those that were clearly combatants her brother's army made no discrimination. As a result of the massacre, the Golden Horde suffered little casualties while the Worgen race experienced a slaughter that can be called a near-genocide. The Duchess was horrified with the massacre that took place and saw that she'll have to be the one that leads the Horde. Plot against Darius Unforgiving the wanton destruction by her brother, Ilithdora prepared setting a plot to assassinate him. In order to do so with success she had to get the support of the Blood Knights and the Centaur Keshiks that serve him. She also had to speak with Vyalash Khan, who gave the news that he had a terminal illness so she can prevent Darius from taking the throne. She travelled to Silvermoon City to speak to Vyalash, who was now in his deathbed. She spoke to him and revealed the atrocities Darius caused, telling how she saw the unnecessary deaths that made them no better to the Iron Horde. The dying Khan agreed to help, but noted that she will need to tell her other siblings of this as well and make sure their brother doesn't have allies to help him. Ilithdora summoned the rest of her siblings, the other dukes and duchess to her castle in Silverpine Forest. Once they all arrived she brought them to the charred ruins of Gilneas. Upon investigation she captured a scout that belonged to Darius and admitted that he was there to erase evidence of civilian deaths. Now with evidence they began taking action and showed it to the Keshik Centaurs, whom agreed to assist in the removal of the rogue Duke. Ilithdora awoke to the news from Subutai: Darius was burned alive in a banquet. She immediately suspected the Keshiks of killing him but her thoughts were interrupted when it was announced that she is now the next in Khan of the Golden Horde. With the news she travelled to Silvermoon City once again to speak to her brother but by the time she arrived he succumbed to disease. Upon arrival she ordered a new Kurultai to mark her coronation. Upon the Kurultai, her succession had no objections from her brothers. As she was crowned the Khan of the Golden Horde, she was given the late-Khagan's sword. War of Gold and Iron Ilithdora, now the Khan of the Golden Horde took leadership in the continuing war against the Iron Horde. She has been able to stall the Iron Horde invasion from reaching the Northern and Central Eastern Kingdoms but her forces will be over-run when the invasion begins. Her fortune changed when one her soldiers revealed himself to be a scout sent to observe the planet for a larger organisation called the Cosmic Defence Coalition and offered assistance. The Khan took the offer of assistance. The CDC forces arrived, but much to her confusion however was that eight contingents were sent instead of a unified army. She welcomed the reinforcements and met with the commanders one by one, making sure they are all there to help her reclaim lands lost in the war. The Counter-offensive The Khan joined the counter-offensive to retake Lordaeron as part of Operation Golden Phoenix. She successfully reclaimed Sarai as the capital of the Golden Horde. Khagan of Azeroth At the conclusion of the Chinggid Conflict, Ilithdora ordered a Kurultai at Sarai. At the meeting she claimed the title of the Khagan of Azeroth, previously held by her father. The new Khagan pledged that she will restore Azeroth to its former glory with her brothers at side. Her first attempt at reconciliation was with the gnomes, the biggest victim from her father's genocidal campaign after costly diplomatic failures. She began negotiating with King Crackle Mekkatorque, a nephew of former King Gelbin Mekkatorque at Darnassus. Her next stop was the Frostwolf Orcs that survived the war by hiding. With negotiations difficult, she called for Chairman Sporcy's assistance. Return of the Banshee Queen Ilithdora knew that she can only keep the Forsaken loyal again was to relocate and bring back Lady Sylvanas, missing since the death of her father. She insisted on the leadership of Sylvanas, for she was in fact her mentor, and the Undercity has never seen such strong leadership that even the Khagan spared her in exchange for the Forsaken as footsoldiers. Deducing that Sylvanas has left Northwards, Ilithdora's first action was the expedition of Northrend. She prepared airships from Tirisfal to Howling Fjord with Tydridalamor, Belatha and her Shadowblade joining briefly for their own expedition. At the Howling Fjord, she forced audiences with local Vrykul Jarls to gain information. While gaining nothing, she refined her search towards the Icecrown. At the Icecrown, she meets with Tydridalamor and her mother again, but despite their assistance found nothing. As she prepared to leave in disappointment, an old Vrykul known as Havi appeared to her, advising her to travel to Stormheim on the Broken Isles. Arriving at Stormheim, Ilithdora found increasing evidence that Sylvanas is there. Havi appeared again, and instructed her to go to Haustvald, linked to the plane of Helheim. At Helheim, she was forced to fight Helya's Kvaldir and other monsters until she was told that the undead High Elf left to subjugate the Val'kyr. The Khagan eventually found her mentor in the Vault of Eyir after following a trail of destruction. She approached the Banshee Queen, asking her to return to the Undercity. She agreed, as long as it is in the best interests of the Forsaken. Khagan of Azeroth Black Rose Five years since the end of the war, Khagan Ilithdora focused on the reconstruction of her world. With aid from the CDC, it was moving towards more than it's restoration of former glory. She was facing a problem in the form of the thought of independence. Lady Sylvanas plotted independence of the Undercity, with reluctant support from the Union. Her mother in the mean time saw the Dark Lady as a threat. Union's support to the Forsaken increased when it was found that Belatha abused the Union-Khaganate Exchange program. Tenno Sugihito's sudden exit from politics also left her unable to find allies. When Tenno Sugihito returned, he brokered the Moscow Agreement with the Union, forcing the Forsaken to take a referendum to legitimise their independence. Although it made independence inevitable, threats from the Union was abated. London Attacks Ilithdora was present when her mother was declared the attacker. She was angered by the subsequent handling of the news from Westminster, which the reports place full blame on her. In rage, she left the conference room. The following week, she signaled significant geopolitical shift in foreign alignment. The Golden Horde has fully allied with the Second Terra in exchange for protection. Personality Ilithdora, as the Khan of the Golden Horde sees that she needs to lead by example. In battles she often led her own forces, promoted personnel by merit and enforced cultural and religious tolerance among her ranks. She shows her honourable side as well, sparing those that surrenders and demanding loyalty to the point that she executes opposing soldiers that betray their leaders. Now with the burden as the Empress of her world, she has found herself struggling with larger governance. This led to near-dangerous incidents with the Frostwolf Orcs during negotiations to hand the autonomy of Alterac valley. Personal life Ilithdora grew up in a family of nine fully-related siblings, and as the second eldest child and the eldest daughter. Relationships She was trained by Lady Sylvanas Windrunner of the Undercity, and have built the friendship between mentor and student. She credits her skills to the teachings of the former Ranger General. There are rumours that she is courting High Elf Maroon Army Major Tyrendineda Morningblade. The rumour has been met with controversy by the ruling elite for many reasons. Marriage with her has been signalled to disapproval by Patriarch Ignatian. The forbidden relationship forces to choose between duty to the throne, or for a future with the High Elf, which will likely cost the throne. Abilities Ilithdora, as expected as the Khan of the Golden Horde is a skilled fighter and rider. She is a Marksmanship Hunter. Her weapon of choice is a longbow, and trained by the Dark Lady herself. Also, she inherited her father's mysterious "Goldfang", using it in battle. Gallery Ilithdora Genjid Clean.jpg Category:Characters Category:Golden Horde Category:Leaders Category:Quarter-Elf Category:Quarter-Blood Elf Category:Quarter-Human Category:Khaganate Azerothian